narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sega
Sega is a shinobi hailing from the village of Kumogakure. He is known as the Conjuring Panther for his yin release, in spawning different things and his nature transformation into a black panther. He is a ANBU shinobi. Appearance Sega is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek (gained during a bear attack). Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by the number of bandits he killed during a important mission), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. Personality Sega is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to SOMETIMES avoid violence when possible. Background Historical and background information on the character. Jutsu (Broken Infobox) • Attack Prevention Technique • Body Flicker Technique • Body Replacement Technique • Genjutsu:Mirror • Teleportation Technique(AlmightySavage) • Yin Healing Wound Destruction • Yin-Yang Release Secret Technique: Creation of Life • Yin Release: Protective Dome • Yin Release: Barrier Pillars • Yin Release: Art of Creation • Yin Release: Needle Myriad • Yang Release: Killing Spear • Yang Release: Exoskeleton • Yang Release Cloak • Yang Release: Thorned Spikes • Yang Release Armor • Yang Release: Wall of Absorption • Yang Release: Aura Burst • Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique • Yin-Yang Body Regeneration Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kokugan- The first ability of the Kokugan is the ability to see chakra, much like the Byakugan and Sharingan. The Kokugan's second ability is its most prominent and coveted one; it allows the user to control time. The Kokugan can cause the flow of time to decelerate. The user can cause all time to slow down, meaning that it has an infinite range. The Kokugan, however, keeps the flow of time in the user's personal space constant. This allows the user to move at normal speed, which is extremely fast compared to decelerated time. This in turn allows the user to evade attacks highly successfully. As the Kokugan evolves, the user can cause time to flow slower and slower. The third ability the Kokugan grants its user is derived from the second one. It allows the user to copy jutsu that he or she has witnessed, though not to the same extent as the Sharingan. By slowing time down, the user can gain intimate understanding of how a jutsu is performed by observing its minute details. Sega only has ne of these eyes, after a battle with Aizen Namikaze The final ability of the Kokugan is telescopic vision, which with training can be stretched to 15 kilometers. Taijutsu Sega is relatively good at this style of offense. Being able to set up different moves to defend and attack the enemy in different ways. Ninjutsu Sega mainly, uses Yin release to think of things, and yang release to make them real. But another thing he uses it for, is to create things with his chakra, like sword,bows,shuriken,barriers,artillery,etc. and then use his Yin chakra to give it a physical shape. Genjutsu He doesn't really use Genjutsu. But he uses one specific one for a specific reason. That reason is to reflect a genjutsu, a oppoent has cast at them, back to them. A Sega is now to one in control of it. Nature Transformation Yin & Yang Release & Yin-Yang Release Sega uses this to mainly create his version of Hachiman to manifest his chakra and create swords, bows and arrows,etc. things like that out of his Yin chakra. He also uses it to make his wildest dreams sometimes real. He uses yang to boost his physical abilities, like strength,speed, agility and durability. He also uses it to make the things he creates actually real.